Strangers in a Strange Land
by DfangOO
Summary: Instead of ending up back in Amestris after escaping Gluttony's stomach like he hoped. Ed and Al find themselves thrown into a new world by Truth. Lost in a world of ninjas they search for a way home, but how?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Naruto or anything related. This is fan made entertainment and no profit will be made.**

 **Note: Sasuke will not be mentioned or appear in any capacity. If you are a fan of Sasuke, sorry but you may not like this. I have never liked Sasuke as a character and after what happened at the end of the series I will never like him. I know he has such a huge role in canon, but that doesn't mean I have to write him nor do I have any desire to.**

 **So this is just fair warning up front. If you just need to have Sasuke included, you might be better off finding another fic.**

 **Chapter 1**

In the Land of Fire, surrounded by beautiful green forests, Konoha also known as the Village Hidden in the Leaves is one of the great shinobi villages. Two figures were currently making their way through this forest. One was an older man known as Jiraiya, one the Legendary Sannin. The other was a younger boy with very distinct whisker marks on his cheeks. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, Jiraiya's student.

They were finally returning home after three years on the road training. Naruto was constantly hurrying Jiraiya along, excited to return home and see how all his friends were doing.

After a little more traveling they finally made it through the gates of the village. Naruto was grinning ear to ear as he took in the sight of the village that he loved. After being on the road for so long he had thought of home on several occasions.

"Man it's great to finally be back."

Jiraiya chuckled and reminded Naruto that they still had to report to the Hokage. After a little griping about being hungry and needing to visit his favorite ramen shop in the village Jiraiya agreed to let Naruto go get his food and then meet him at the Hokage's office.

"Man I have missed this place. Hey old man, how about one bowl of Miso Ramen and keep them coming."

Teuchi was caught by surprise at the sudden outburst and turned to see who had just entered Ichiraku. Upon studying the young man for a few minutes he finally recognized who it was.

"Wait, Naruto? It is you isn't it? You've returned to the village."

"It's been a long time, It feels good to be back in the village again, Now how about that ramen?"

As he was waiting for his ramen to be ready he looked over to the seats next him and noticed someone else was there. A blond haired guy like him wearing a red coat and white gloves.

"Hey what are you staring at," the stranger finally said turning to Naruto, who had been staring for a couple of minutes now.

"Oh sorry, I just thought you looked a little odd to me. I don't normally see someone just wearing white gloves every day. You must be new to the village am I right?"

The strange subconsciously grabbed his right hand at the mention of his gloves. "I'm the odd one. Yeah right whisker cheeks."

"Whisker cheeks?"' Naruto's eyebrow twitched at that response. "Look I just said it was a little odd that's all. If you wanna wear gloves whatever, but why not just take them off to eat. You're not worried about them getting dirty?"

"Why are you so concerned about when and whether I wear gloves or not? It's my business after all."

"So you are new to the village right?" moving on to his other question, "I've never seen someone like you around here."

"What if I am?"

"Nothing, I was just curious. So what brings you here?"

"Are you always so nosy?" The stranger was clearly not happy about the barrage of questions.

"I'm just trying to make conversation, but if you don't want to talk then fine."

Naruto had gone eating his ramen after it was served as did the stranger. He would glance over at the other guy every so often. He really couldn't figure out what the guy's deal was.

The stranger noticed the constant glances, but once he saw the way Naruto was practically inhaling his ramen he found he couldn't look away.

"Now who's the one staring?"

The stranger flinched and went back to eating his ramen. A girl with brown hair finally came out from the back of the shop. "Oh my gosh, Naruto! It's so good to see you back!"

"Hey Ayame, good to see ya."

The two proceeded to chat about what he had been doing. The sranger finally finished his meal before paying. Naruto noticed the blond getting ready to leave.

"Nice talkin to ya shorty," Naruto said to him before suddenly getting kicked out of his chair.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT A FLY HAS TO LOOK DOWN TO SEE HIM!"

Naruto was taken by surprise by the sudden attack. "I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT! I JUST CALLED YOU SHORTIE CAUSE YOU'RE SHORT!"

"THAT'S IT YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME!"

"NARUTO!"

The blond ninja turned to see a pink haired girl, who also happened to be his teammate.

"TELL ME YOU AREN'T PICKING FIGHTS AFTER JUST GETTING BACK!"

Naruto paled at seeing Sakura angry. He knew all too well how she gets when she is mad. "N-No way Sakura. It was this guy. He started it.

Naruto pointed to the other blond before proceeding to glare at each other. Sakura looked back and forth between the two noticing the obvious tension. She finally hit Naruto over the head.

"Okay that's enough Naruto. And just you are you anyway?"

The stranger calmed himself down before answering. "My name's Ed and I've been trying to get in to see your Hokage, but I've been told she's busy."

Naruto rubbed his head as he finally caught the guy's name. "Lady Tsunade has a lot to tend to today. You could be waiting quite a while."

Ed threw his hands in the air, that was clearly not what he wanted to hear. It wasn't long before he perked up at hearing Sakura say she could help get him in to see her sooner.

"I'm actually Lady Tsunade's apprentice. So I could help you, if you two apologize to each other." They way Sakura said it implied it wasn't a request.

Sighing in defeat Ed didn't really see any other choice. It was that or wait who knows how long. "I'm sorry."

"Huh, what's that I didn't hear you." Naruto got in Ed's personal space with his hand to one of his ears.

"I SAID SORRY OKAY!"

Naruto recoiled at being yelled at in his ear. Sakura began glaring, waiting for him to make his apology. "Look I'm sorry."

Deciding that was probably going to be the best she was going to get out of these two Sakura lead them to the Hokage's office. Jiraiya was already there wating for them when they walked in. Tsunade looked up from her work at the three individuals.

"Hey Granny! Miss me!"

"Brat, show a little respect. Jiraiya has already filled me in on your training. I look forward to seeing those results for myself. Now who is this?"

"This is Ed Lady Tsunade. He said he's been trying to get in to see you." Sakura gestured with her hand as the blond stepped forward.

"This is going to sound strange but I've been looking for a suit of armor. I thought if anyone would know it would be the leader of the village." Ed pulled out a picture of himself with a suit of armor. "You haven't seen or heard of anything like that in your village have you? It's important that I find it." Ed was carful not to refer to the suit of armor as to what it really was for fear of giving the truth away. He didn't want to reveal more than necessary.

Tsunade raised her eyebrow as she looked that picture over. Jiraiya had also leaned over to see for himself. "I can't say that I have. I would have remembered. What is so important about finding it?"

"It's important to me. Personal matter."

"Well I'm afraid I can't help you because I haven't."

"I see," Ed sighed disappointingly. "Well thanks for your time."

"A suit of armor? Is it some kind of family heirloom or something?" Naruto had decided to chime in, now curious.

"Doesn't matter. It's my concern and it's not here anyway." Ed had taken his picture back and was putting in his pocket.

"Actually I had heard word in out travels that something like that had appeared in Suna." Jiraiya was in a bar when he heard some guys talking about something matching the description of the suit of armor in the picture.

Ed's eyes shot wide when he heard that. "Wait Suna? Are you sure? Are you absolutely it was like this?" He then held up the picture again.

"I know what I heard. It matched that description alright. I didn't think much of it since it wasn't my concern at the time."

Ed got excited for the first time that day. It actually surprised Naruto. He didn't know this guy could do happy. Everyone couldn't help but watch Ed dance around.

"Alright! So all I have to do is find my way to Suna then. Um, exactly which of the five nations is Suna in by the way?"

"Huh, you don't know? You're really not from around here are you? Suna is in the Land of Wind." Tsunade once again had an eyebrow raised as she informed him.

"Right, got it. Thanks!" Ed then turned to leave in a hurry. Jiraiya stopped him when he was told to wait.

"What's this all about? What's so special about this suit of armor? You're awefully anxious to find it"

"Like I said, it's a personal matter. There's really nothing special about it that anyone else has to worry about it but me."

"Okay, you clearly don't want to talk about it. Actually this is perfect. Someone form Suna is here in the village and is preparing to return. I had planned on testing Naruto and Sakura's progess since they've been training."

Tsunade sat back in her chair as she continued. "However, I might just put that on hold for now. An escort mission to Suna will do for getting their feet wet since I haven't had them on any missions in three years. Naruto! Sakura!"

The two stood at attention. "I'm assigning you an escort mission for Ed and Temari to Suna. Kakashi will be your team captain so I want you to find him. "

"Wait so you want us to escort this guy?" Naruto was pointing at Ed. Sakura scolded Naruto and told him not to question Tsunade.

"If it gets me to Suna then I don't care. I'm ready to leave whenever." Ed was now more hopeful than ever that he was close.

"Huh, my first mission in three years. Alright, I'll get this done no problem!" Ed noted that Naruto didn't lack for confidence if nothing else.

Naruto, Sakura and Ed soon left the office leaving only Tsunade and Jiraiya. "So what do you think of that Ed kid?" Tsunade turned to her old teammate not long after.

"There's clearly more to that suit of armor than he wants to tell us. I don't see any reason to be concerned about it though. I say just wait and see what happens."

"Yeah, he doesn't seem to be looking to cause any trouble. It's probably not that big of a deal anyway. By the way, are you planning on heading out again?"

"I need to get back to keeping tabs on the Akatsuki. Now that our training is done Naruto should be able to hold his own against them, but he still needs work on controlling the Nine Tails."

"Well for now we'll see how he does on this mission. I don't forsee any problems, but you never know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Naruto or anything related. This is fan made entertainment and no profit will be made.**

 **ThreeKittiesDancing: Thanks for pointing that stuff out to me. Yeah, I didn't realize until after I posted the last chapter that I completely forgot about the payment. Ed's hair always appeared more blond to me, my mistake. Other than being cryptic about Al, Ed really hasn't done anything to warrant being investigated. That's why I chose not to.**

 **Chapter 2**

It was the next morning when Ed was called back into the Hokage's office. He was in a good mood as Shizune escorted him in. That was until the little issue of payment was brought up.

"We can get you to Suna, however our services aren't free. We still need to discuss payment."

Ed was thinking he should have expected this. He was so excited about finally getting a lead on his brother yesterday that didn't think about payment. Ever since arriving in this world he has used his alchemy to perform services for others. One needs money to get around after all.

"I can give you all the money I have on me. I don't know if it'll be enough."

Tsunade had to think for a moment after Ed informed her of how much he had. "Well that's a little short of how much we normally charge for a C-rank mission."

"Although I'm not unreasonable. Very well, I'll take it this once. You didn't request this mission and I do have other reasons for assigning it. This will do as payment."

Ed was relieved to hear that. With that taken care of maybe they could finally be on their way. After the meeting he met Naruto, Sakura and Temari at the gate although this Kakashi guy hadn't shown up yet. He eventually grew tired and complained about it taking so long.

"Kakashi-sensei is always late." Naruto wasn't happy about it either. He had been thinking about seeing Gaara once they made it to Suna. Kakashi finally showed up, appearing in a puff of smoke. Ed was startled at the sudden entrance.

"Yo, I see everyone's here."

"YOU WERE LATE AGAIN KAKASHI-SENSEI," Naruto and Sakura simultaneously got on his case.

"It's about time. I don't have all day to wait." Temari took the opportunity to express her disapproval as well.

"Sorry, sorry. You must be Ed then."

Ed, who had been focused on figure out how Kakashi made his appearance was brought back to attention at the mention of his name. "Uh, yeah that's me. Are we ready to go now?"

"Yes I believe we are."

They were now finally on their way to Suna. As they were on the road Ed remembered that Temari was from Suna. He realized she could tell him more. After pulling out the picture of him with the suit or armor he handed it to Temari and asked her about it.

"Yeah, I've seen this suit of armor. You're Edward Elric aren't you? Alphonse told us about you."

"Ha, so Al is in your village. Finally, I've been to different towns and villages looking for him."

"Alphonse has been looking for you. Our Kazekage even offered to aid his search."

Currently in Suna, the suit of armor that Ed had been searching for was walking through the halls of the Kazekage's office. He knocked on a closed door before being told to enter.

"Excuse me Mr. Kazekage, sir. I'm done fixing the dummies at the academy."

"Thank you Alphonse, and I told you that you may call me Gaara."

"Of course, I was just trying to be respectful. Has there been any word yet on my brother?"

"I'm afraid the search team I sent out had no luck in locating your brother. However, Temari should be returning from Konoha soon. It's possible she may have news."

Alphonse was hopeful that she did. He liked the people of the Sand Village. Ever since he had ended up there he had been treated fairly well. There were some villagers who were uneasy with him around, but helping around the village helped to ease some people's minds.

Many were fascinated and curious about his alchemy. Children would often barrage him with questions, thinking it was some kind of jutsu at first then listen with wide eyes as Al would explain what alchemy was.

Gaara in particular had been welcoming to Al, even against the advice of the council. They argued the suit of armor should be put under watch or taken to be studied. Gaara objected and insisted Al would be treated as a guest.

Ed and the others had eventually stopped to camp. They were sitting out in the middle of their camp eating. By now he had already revealed to the others that the suit of armor was in fact his brother. Temari already knew this and once they got to Suna they would find out anyway.

"Well why didn't you just say so?" Naruto was looking confused, "you made it sound like you were looking for some family heirloom."

"I didn't think it mattered. I intended to find Al and then the both of us be on our way. "

"Wait so why does your brother go around wearing a suit of armor? Doesn't that get tiring, or hot," Naruto asked before Ed told him not to worry about it. "'Gee, you sure like to look mysterious don't you?"

Ed shot him a glare, "I just prefer to keep my own business private."

"Hey so does that mean you can do that alchemy stuff too Ed." Said alchemist turned to look at Temari when she mentioned alchemy. This also caught the attention of the others. "Alphonse has been helping out around the village using his alchemy."

"Naturally," Ed sighed with a small smile. He ran his gloved right hand through his hair. "Alchemists, be thou for the people. Though Al can be too trusting for his own good."

"Alchemy? Huh? What is that?" Kakashi and Sakura also shared Naruto's question. At this point Ed was starting to feel excited about being able to show off his alchemy. He just knew he was about to blow their minds. A grin had suddenly come to his face.

Ed turned to look at a large rock that they had camped by. He got up and walked up behind it. The others watched as he clapped his hands together, touched them down on the rock before electricity started flying. Almost instantly the rock was transformed into a large replica of Ed's face showing his teeth in a huge grin. Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi were caught off guard at first.

"Whoa, what did you just do?" Ed had come back around to the side of the face as Naruto voiced his question.

"That, is alchemy."

"Some kind of magic?"

"It's not magic Naruto. Alchemy is a science. The science of manipulating and altering matter through transmutation."

"Transmu…what?" Naruto was scratching his head trying to understand.

"Transmutation, changing one thing into another. The process follows three steps. The first is understanding the structure and properties that make up what you want to transmute. The next step is deconstructing the physical structure of it. The third step is to reconstruct it into something new."

"Wow! You can do that?"

"I have to admit that is pretty impressive," Kakashi added.

"Wait so could you just change anything you want to," Sakura asked.

"Well there are limits. Alchemy is a science and as such it has to follow certain laws. We refer to it as the Law of Equivalent Exchange. There are two parts to Equivalent Exchange. You can't create something from nothing. In order to create or change something. Something of equal value must be exchanged. "

"The second part states that you can only create something of the same make up and properties as what you started with."

"Kay, I didn't understand any of that." Hearing Naruto's statement, Sakura couldn't help but add that it was no surprise.

"Wait but Alphonse drew circles when he does his alchemy, you just clapped your hands. How come you don't have to?"

"Well normally you have to draw transmutation circles to perform alchemy. There are a few exceptions though. I just happen to be one of them." Ed did not want to get anymore in detail than that.

"And what are transmutation circles," Sakura asked.

"Transmutation circles are symbols that directs the flow of power required to perform the transmutation." Ed went back over to his spot and sat down again.

"That is pretty cool," Naruto had to admit.

"I know I'm awesome, "Ed said proudly. It was soon after that Ed decided to turn in for the night. The others stayed up talking. They talked about what they had just seen and learned. Temari was more interested in learning more about Naruto himself. This is the guy who defeated Gaara and inspired him to change. How did he do it? What makes him so special that it would lead her brother to become the Kazekage? These are questions that have stayed with her and now she had the chance to find out.

In Suna night had fallen and Al sat on a bed in his room that Gaara provided him. He was reading a book on chakra, the energy shinobi use to perform their jutsu. Al had wondered if chakra could help them somehow. When he found his brother he knew they would need to work on finding a way home.

He soon heard a loud explosion coming from outside. Looking out the window he could see smoke coming from the Kazekage's office. He could also see something in the air. It was far away but he could tell that it was white and looked like a bird.

Worried, Al left the room un a hurry. Running through the street he could see it was full of villages looking on as Gaara appeared to be fighting someone.

"Just stop resisting and come with me."

Gaara looked at the blond Akatsuki member known as Deidara. The enemy proceeded to fly around as Gaara sent sand after him. He then unleashed clay bombs at Gaara.

A wall appeared between them shielding Gaara from the explosion. Both shinobi looked to see Alphonse behind them.

"Gaara! What's happening?"

"Alphonse." Gaara said. "We are under attack. This is a dangerous enemy. Use your skills to look after the people of the village. "

"A suit of armor? Drawing circles? It's just like that weird guy said. This must be Alphonse Elric."

Both Gaara and Al were surprised that this enemy knew about Alphonse. Someone seems to have told them but who?

"How do you know who I am? Who are you? What do you want?"

Deidara looked at Alphonse. "I only have orders to take the Jinchuriki. I'll just tell that guy and let him deal with you."

"Alphonse, " Gaara said getting his attention. "Go now. This is not your fight, but please try and help the village. Whatever happens."

"What are you saying? What about you?"

"I am Kazekage of the Sand Village. It is my duty to protect this village and everyone in it. Even if I must give up my life I will not let them come to harm."

Al was frozen from hearing Gaara's words. Ready to die to protect his entire village. He hated seeing people die. He hated losing people. He didn't want to. He wanted to do something, anything.

"Alphonse. Please, protecting the village is more important than me."

Finally accepting Gaara's decision, but not liking it Alphonse ran back to help in the village. Sand and explosions were everywhere. Deidara was flying all over on his bird. Gaara gave chase on his sand. Buildings began taking damage. Alphonse used his alchemy to shield people. Gaara was also using his sand to shield the village when necessary.

The battle continued until eventually Gaara had run out of chakra. That left him vulnerable and open for Deidara to finally capture him.

"Oh no, " Al said as he watched them fly away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Naruto or anything related. This is fan made entertainment and no profit will be made.**

 **KuroKapibara: Hey thanks for reminding me. I couldn't remember when Al remembered and stopped using circles. I've already started this so I'll just have to work it into the story somehow. I don't want to have him doing circles the whole time.**

 **Chapter 3**

Ed and the rest of the group finally arrived at the Sand Village. The first thing they noticed was the destruction all around. They saw people fill the streets talking with one another. Temari was the one that was most affected by this.

"What? What is this? What happened here? We have to go find Baki or Kankuro and get some answers." They eventually found Baki outside the Kazekage's office.

"BAKI-SENSEI!" He looked as Temari and the others were running up. "What happened here?"

"Temari," Baki began. "We were attacked. Gaara was taken."

Baki took a deep breath. "A member of the Akatsuki hit us with a surprise attack. Gaara fought him off as long as he could. But they captured him."

"WHAT? GAARA WAS," Naruto was feeling both shocked and enraged. "AND YOU SAY IT WAS THE AKATSUKI? WE HAVE TO GET HIM BACK!"

"Naruto calm down," Kakashi added. "I know you're worried about Gaara but we can't run off carelessly. Baki, do you have some sort of rescue operation planned."

"I'm afraid we have more bad news. Kankuro chased after Gaara, but he was poisoned. He is in the infirmary now. Our doctors are treating him now."

"Kakashi-sensei, I'll go see if I can lend a hand."

"Good idea Sakura. Go on." The pink haired ninja ran off after that.

"Are you sure she can help," Baki asked.

"Sakura is Lady Tsunade's apprentice. If anyone can help it would be Sakura."

The group was soon joined by someone else. "Mr. Baki!" They looked to see Al running up. "I want to help get Gaara back."

"Al!" Ed exclaimed.

"Brother!" Al cried happily. "I'm so glad you're here. I was trying to get you back after Gluttony swallowed you. I only saw you for a second at the gate before we were both pulled here."

"I've been looking everywhere for you."

"We can talk more later. Mr, Baki, please let me help? Gaara has been so nice to me ever since I've been here. If I can do something please let me."

Ed stared at Al for a moment. His brother was determined to rescue this Gaara person. He knew they were about to get involved in some trouble. "Well if you insist on going then I guess we both are."

"Brother," Al said happy that Ed was willing to go.

"With all of you here we may have a chance to rescue our Kazekage." Everyone turned their attention Baki, hoping for a plan. "We can't leave the village undefended, but you could go rescue Gaara for us."

"There is still the matter of how we are going to find them first," Kakashi added."We can use my hounds to track Gaara's scent."

"Okay then that leaves what we are going to do when we find them. We don't know how many will be there waiting for us. We also don't know what sort of skills they posess."

"We do know what one them can do. That guy who took Gaara used clay that acts as bombs," Baki informed them. "We also received reports of a second Akatsuki member that was spotted outside the village."

"I believe I know who it was." The group turned to see an old woman approach them. "I believe is was Sasori, my grandson."

"Lady Chiyo," stated Baki.

"I am going as well. I need to see for myself. Know if it really is Sasori. "

"Waiting around for Sakura wouldn't be to our advantage. Time is of the essence here so we'll have to go without her," said Kakashi.

"Baki-sensei, I want to go as well."

Baki closed his eyes and thought for a minute. "Very well Temari. Do everything you can to bring the Kazekage back safe."

Temari nodded as they were finally prepared to leave. Along the way as they were following one of Kakashi's hounds Al told them how Deidara seemed to know about him. He mentioned someone had told them. Ed questioned who could have done that and neither of the brothers knew. Lady Chiyo had revealed she was the one who sealed the One Tails in Gaara.

The word Jinchuriki, that is what Deidara called Gaara. Alphonse questioned what that meant. Both brother were shocked to learn about these tailed beasts. How they were sealed inside vessels in an attempt to gain control of their power and use them as weapons. The worst part was learning how Jinchuriki are treated by their village.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? THESE ARE PEOPLE, YOUR PEOPLE!" Al was outraged. "WHAT GIVES YOU THAT RIGHT?"

Ed was similarly not pleased with these revelations. "Just more humans trying to play God huh? Trying to reach for power that's not yours to take?"

Lady Chiyo looked back at them. "You don't understand."

"Oh we understand more than you think. The only difference between us is that you don't have to suffer the consequences of what you did. You get to live a nice normal life while Gaara suffers for your arrogance." With that Ed was done talking.

The others were surprised at Ed and Al's reaction, especially Naruto. Being a Jinchuriki himself he knew all too well what it's like to carry that burden. Apparently these two had some burdens of their own.

Eventually they came to a stop in a field. They were being intercepted by someone they weren't expecting. As this new enemy surveyed the group he set eyes on Ed and Al before grinning.

"Well if it isn't the Fullmetal Pipsqueak and the Tin Man."

"Envy," Ed looked with wide eyes. "You're here too?"

"Oh yeah, surprise. Brilliant idea you had. Transmute yourself to open the real portal of truth and then we jump in to make it back to Amestris.." Envy started laughing maniacally. "Except this isn't Amestris is it?"

"If you're here what about Ling? What happened to him?"

"Hell if I know not do I care."

"It was you," Al stated. "You told that Akatsuki guy about me. That's how they knew about me."

"So what if I told them. I don't see us getting back any time soon do you? I see no reason why I can't kill you now."

"Ed, Al what's going on? Who is this guy," Kakashi asked.

"This is Envy, a Homunculus. He may look human but he has incredible powers. He can change his appearance. He heals fast and he's bigger than he looks too," Ed replied.

"You guys go on ahead and rescue Gaara. We'll deal with envy." Ed clapped his hands and transmuted a blade on his right arm. This was the first time the ninja got to see Ed's automail.

"Go everyone," Al repeated. "We'll hold him here."

The group decided to put all questions aside and continue on their way to Gaara. "Kakashi-sensei, are you sure we should just leave them?"

Kakashi looked over at Naruto. "I'm not exactly sure what's going on here. Clearly there are still some things they haven't told us. But they're fighting so we can rescue Gaara. Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be okay." He ended with a smile at Naruto through his mask.

"Yeah, okay." Naruto decided he needed to try and focus on the mission.

They made it to where Gaara was being held to be met by Guy's team. Tsunade had received word that Gaara had been taken. She decided to send another team as backup for Kakashi's team. The way in had been blocked, but Team Guy managed to deal with it. To Naruto's horror they had already extracted the tailed beast from Gaara as now he lay motionless.

Temari covered her mouth for a moment. She wanted to scream. Gaara seemed to be dead. Her shock was quickly replaced with anger.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Naruto growled. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

"Hey look Sasori, it's the Nine Tails. Nice of him to come to us don't you think?" Deidara was looking at his partner with a smirk.

"It saves us some trouble. So what say we take him now."

Kakashi was worried that Naruto was going to do something rash at first. Then the blonde surprised him when he suggested they split up and split them up. It was at this moment Kakashi was starting to see that maybe Naruto had grown more than he thought. He agreed with Naruto's plan, splitting them up seemed like the best option.

Naruto created some three shadow clones though Kakashi noticed one was in back sitting as if he was meditating. One clone began by throwing a kunai at Deidara which he dodged. He was then surprised as that same clone punched him in the face followed by a kick to the gut. Deidara moved back towards the entrance, he noted that Naruto was faster than he expected. The original Naruto had created a rasengan with the second clone and leapt at Deidara. He planned to attack from above Deidara moved out of the way. The second clone leapt off the original's back and hit Deidara once again.

Temari couldn't help but be impressed. This was certainly not the same scrawny kid she saw during the Chunin Exams. The fight quicly moved outside with Naruto and Kakashi giving chase. Leaving Temari and Lady Chiyo to deal with Sasori. There was also one clone Naruto left behind, still sitting. What Naruto planned to do with this clone she had no idea.

Naruto and Kakashi had managed to bring Deidara to a stop. Deidara unleashed some clay bombs at them, but Kakashi fired off a fireball jutsu incinerate them. Naruto jumped up in the air. The clone he left behind vanished in a puff of smoke. Deidara moved as Naruto landed where he once was. He was then seemingly hit by nothing and sent flying into a tree. Both Kakashi and Deidara noticed something was different about Naruto. He had an orange pigment around his eyes and they were now toad like.

Sakura had finished treating Kankuro. She had extracted the poison and the puppet user was going to be fine now. She was on her way to join the other when she ran across Ed and Al battling a giant green creature. She stopped and looked stunned, it looked hideous. Ed's clothes were torn and she could now fully see his automail arm.

Ed clapped his hands together and slammed them on the ground. A giant pillar began to carry him skyward as Al had drawn a circle and distracted Envy with spiked that were headed right for him. Envy destroyed the spikes with his tail before Ed got him in the neck with his bladed right arm. Envy didn't look happy and knocked Ed back.

"That hurt you pipsqueak!"

Sakura leapt in to action and hit the creature in the face. It hurt like hell as he was sent tumbling back.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

Both Ed and Al looked stunned. This pink haird girl had some monsterous strength. Sakura asked if they were alright. Ed and Al just nodded, speechless.

"That was pretty good girl. That really hurt."

"Alright Envy, "Ed said after recovering. "Hand over your Philosopher's Stone. It might be our only way of getting back."

"You want me to trust you again pipsqueak. I did that already and look at where it got us. No thanks, I'm just gonna kill you."

Sakura leapt at Envy again but this time he moved out of the way. As Sakura's fist impacted the ground it left a huge crater. Envy was starting to think this might be a problem. He heard Ed clap his hands as a pillar came up from the ground and hit him in the jay. Al had drawn another circle and the ground came up from behind knocking him off balance. Sakura hit him again and it hurt no less than the last time.

The two alchemists he could deal with but that girl's strength wasn't something to take lightly. Deciding to fall back for now Envy changed back into his human form. Sakura was caught off guard because she hadn't known he could do that.

"We'll finish this later pipsqueak." Envy then retreated into the woods. Ed gave chase but couldn't see him anywhere. Envy must have changed form again so he wouldn't be spotted.

"Are you two okay?" Sakura looked them over as Ed came back. He insisted he was fine but Sakura was having none of it. She insisted she tend to their wounds. Well Ed's anway, Al just needed a little alchemy repair.

"WIND STYLE: RASENSHURIKEN!"

Deidara had taken to the air on his bird. He saw the attack coming in fast. He had no choice but to abandon his bird as it was hit. He was starting to think he might have underestimated the nine-tailed brat.

Kakashi charged at Deidara and began trading blows. Naruto summoned two shadow clones and formed a rasengan in each hand. "SAGE ART: RASENGAN BARRAGE!"

Kakashi moved out of the way as Deidara was hit by the attack. Deidara was getting back on his feet as Kakashi joined Naruto.

"How are you doing Naruto?"

"I only have one more Rasenshuriken in me before Sage Mode runs out. We have to settle this soon."

"That attack of yours seems quite powerful," Kakashi noted. "I'll keep him distracted while you prepare to hit him with it. "

"What? I don't want to hit you Kakashi-sensei."

'"Trust me Naruto. I know what I'm doing. I'll be fine." Naruto nodded as Kakashi then engaged Deidara. Naruto summoned two more shadow clones and prepared his attack. Kakashi had charged up his lightning blade and hit Deidara in the shoulder. The Akatsuki member grabbed his shoulder covered in blood.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! NOW!" Kakashi had used a substitution as Naruto threw his attack once more. This time it hit Deidara as he finally ran out of sage jutsu chakra. Deidara screamed in agony until at last it was over. Naruto panted he looked over Deidara lying still on the ground.

Later everyone, including people from the Sand Village had gathered round Gaara who lay lifeless. Naruto was shedding tears at his own failure to save his friend. Temari and Konkuro were both mourning the loss of a brother. Al was also upset, he had really wanted to get Gaara back safe.

Then the unexpected happened as Lady Chiyo decided to bring Gaara back to life. Moved by Naruto's passion and caring for someone not even of his own village, she decided this was something she had to do. Ed and Al were both having a hard time trying to process this. They had tried this themselves.

"Brother," Al whispered.

"I know Al," Ed said in a soft voice. "It's not possible. They can't, can they? You can't bring the dead back to life. "

"Naruto," Lady Chiyo said. "You and Gaara share the same pain. You may be the only one who can truly understand what he has gone through. You, blond kid," she said addressing Ed.

"You weren't wrong. I'm not the one who had to suffer the consequences of my actions. Whatever it is you two have done, you've paid a heavy price haven't you?"

Ed and Al both looked down as they were reminded of when they tried to bring their mom back to life. They then watched on in shock as she with Naruto's assistance brought Gaara back to life at the cost of her own. They were speechless, not only had it worked, but the cost was a life for a life. Lady Chiyo was willing to trade her life for Gaara's.

Ed had to excuse himself from the group. He couldn't stay there, Al watched as his brother walked off into the woods by himself. "DAMMIT!" He yelled as he punched a tree with his automail arm.

"DAMMIT! WHAT KIND OF WORLD IS THIS? IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE POSSIBLE! THE DEAD DON'T COME BACK TO LIFE!" He was frantically running his hands threw his hair.

"THERE'S SUPPOSED TO BE A NATURAL ORDER TO THINGS! IS THIS SOME CRUEL JOKE?" He was yelling into the sky now. "DID YOU SEND US HERE JUST TO RUB IT IN OUR FACES? YOU BASTARD!"

Uknown to Ed he had an audience. Naruto was hidden behind a tree as he observed Ed's breakdown. Ed had finally tired himself out and was on his knees panting.

 **Note: If Naruto is starting to seem OOC, I'm trying to make it seem like Jiraiya actually did his damn job and trained him properly while still trying to keep Naruto as much in character as possible.**

 **Note: So the reason I went ahead and gave Naruto Sage Mode is because personally, where he was during the fight with Pain is where I think he should have been at the start of Shippuden. Maybe Kishimoto didn't come up with Sage Mode until later, fair enough. This also means he has the Rasenshuriken too.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Naruto or anything related. This is fan made entertainment and no profit will be made.**

 **Chapter 4**

Everyone was back in the Sand Village after the ordeal they just went through. The two alchemist brothers were currently in Al's room. Ed was laying on the bed while Al was sitting on the floor. "Are you okay brother?"

"I don't know Al," Ed sighed. "I just want to go home where things make sense. That means finding Envy and getting his philosopher's stone."

"I don't know, I think we should consider looking into the chakra that these people use. You saw what it did. Gaara is back now, it could help us get home."

"Brother, you know what philosopher's stones are made of. Are you really okay with using it?"

Ed looked over at his brother. "Believe me Al, I was wasn't thrilled about using the first time. We were trapped in Gluttony's stomach and I had to make a choice."

There was a knock at the door. Ed got up to answer it and was greeted with Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Temari and Gaara. They all gathered in the room so they would have some privacy.

"I think it's time we got the full story," Kakashi began. "I know you have your reasons for keeping things to yourselves, but after recent events I believe you owe us an explanation."

Ed looked thoughtful for a moment as if he was debating with himself. Al finally got his attention. "Brother, we can't do this on our own. We need help."

After sighing Ed nodded. "I guess we should start at the beginning. We aren't from your world. We're from an alternate dimension actually." Seeing that everyone was wide eyed but still listening intently he continued. "We grew up in a town called Resembool. When we were litter we started studying alchemy. It was just us and our mom. Our dad walked out on us."

"Seeing us perform transmutations always made our mom smile. It was the best feeling in the world. It motivated us to study more and do more alchemy," Al explained. "Then one day she got sick, and she died."

"That was when I came up with the idea to bring her back to life," Ed continued. "In alchemy there are laws, but there is also a taboo. Human Transmutation."

"Many alchemists before have attempted to use human transmutation to bring the dead back to life, none have ever succeeded. Alchemy follows the law of equivalent exchange. In order to obtain something of equal value must be given, but what is equal to the value of a human soul?"

"There is a natural order to things. People are born, they live and then they die. That is the way it's supposed to be. Messing with the natural order only backfires on you. We learned that the hard way."

"We found us a teacher and began learning as much about alchemy as we could. Finally we were ready attempt it, at least that's what we thought."

"We just wanted to see mom smile again. We wanted to go back to happy times before she died," Al spoke up. His voice clearly emotional.

"It all went so wrong," Ed continued. "The price we paid was more than we were prepared for. A portal opened and pulled us in. Al lost his whole body. I lost my left leg. In an attempt to get him back I bonded Al's soul to that suit of armor using a blood seal."

Ed walked over to Alphonse and pulled off his helmet. Everyone looked inside and saw the seal inside. "I drew it in my own blood and exchanged my right arm to bind his soul."

Naruto was having a hard time tying to wrap his head around this. He hadn't expected that they were hiding something like this. What must it have been like for them.

"I found myself standing before a gate in a white void. That is where I met truth for the first time, "Ed said. "The gate opened and pulled me inside. Image all the secrets of alchemy bombarding your brain all at once. It was almost maddening."

"The worst part, was the our attempt at human transmutation didn't even work. We created something but it wasn't our mom. I blacked out after that."

"I carried brother next door to our neighbors," Al continued from there. "The Rockbell's have always been good friends with our family. We would play with their daughter Winry all the time. It was later that we were visited by an official from the military. A State Alchemist called Mustang. He wanted to offer a chance to join them and become a State Alchemist."

"I needed the resources that come with being a State Alchemist to find a way to get our bodies back, "Ed said. "I had some automail limbs made and went to become a State Alchemist myself. Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"So you're a soldier then," Kakashi noted. Ed simply nodded in comfirmation.

"We began searching for a way on how we could get our bodies back. That's when we came across the philosopher's stone. It is said to be an alchemic enhancer. Allowing you to ignore the law of equivalent exchange. Perform transmutation without having to pay a price."

"We thought that was our answer. Find a philosopher's stone and we were home free. That was until we found out what they are made of," Al said.

"In order to make a philosopher's stone it requires…human life. Countless souls sacrificed to make a stone, "Ed said. "Dammit," Ed let out a frustrated growl. "How could we use a stone after learning something like that?"

Everyone was shocked at this. "That's," Naruto started. "That's just sick. It's horrible, who could do something like that?"

"Who could put giant tailed beasts into other people to use them as weapons?" Naruto looked at Ed at that. "It's not that different is it? People looking to use others for the sake of their own ends and power. I don't disagree that it's just sick though."

"What about that other guy? Envy you called him, said he was a homunculus." Whatever Kakashi had expected learn before coming in here this wasn't it.

"Homunculus, an artificially created human." Ed looked at them. "There are seven of them. Lust, Greed, Gluttony, Sloth, Envy, Wrath and Pride. Envy is the one you met, he can change his appearance like I said. Gluttony on the other hand is a failed attempt by the creator of the homunculus to create his own portal of truth."

"What," Al said surprised. This was the first time he was hearing this. "A portal of truth?"

"Yeah," Ed said nodding. "When he's devouring other things they're actually being pulled into another dimension. That's where Ling, Envy and I ended up after we were swallowed."

"At the core of every Homunculus is a philosopher's stone. I got this idea to get out by transmuting myself to open a real portal of truth. I ended up back at the void in front of the gate."

"And I saw you there. It wasn't for very long before we were pulled here into this world," Al finished.

"And that's how we ended up here. So there's your answers, "Ed finished too.

"I see, "Kakashi finally said. "This is certainly a lot to take in. I realize this is deeply personal for you both so thank you for telling us. You two have been through a lot."

"I also wanted to thank you personally for aiding in my rescue, " Gaara said. " This was not your concern but you still went anyway. I am in your debt and if there anything I can do, please let me know."

"It's okay Gaara," Al said. "I'm just glad you're back."

Kakashi and his group eventually left the room. They had a lot to take in and process with all they learned. Ed had gone out for a walk to clear his head and think. He was surprised to eventually run into Naruto.

"Hey Ed. I, uh. I was looking for you," He began. "Listen, I kind of followed you after Gaara was brought back."

"Hah dammit, "Ed muttered. "So what about it?"

"After everything you told us it sort of makes more sense. Does that fact that Gaara was brought back bother you so much?"

"It's not supposed to be possible. We tried to bring the dead back to life and look what happened to us. A natural order to things," Ed said sadly. "People live, people die. That's the way it's supposed to be. Seeing Lady Chiyo bring Gaara back from the dead. It's like a slap in the face to everything I thought I knew."

"Alchemy is a science. It follows laws, it has limitation. What you do, it's so different. I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around it."

"Yeah well it's not like I totally get your alchemy either, "Naruto chuckled. "You know it seems we both haven't had the easiest time growing up. The pain we both went through isn't the same, but you've had burdens to carry just like I have."

"I don't like talking to others about my problems. They're mine and I have deal with them. Al is stuck the way he is because of me. I was the one said we should bring her back."

"Al can't eat. He can't sleep. And it's my fault. "Ed hung his head low. He then walked away after that, not saying another word. Naruto didn't try to go after him. He slowly turned and walked back to his room.

 **Note: So this is a shorter chapter to wrap things up in the sand village.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Naruto or anything related. This is fan made entertainment and no profit will be made.**

 **Chapter 5**

"ARE YOU KIDDING?"

After everyone had returned to the Leaf Village they had gone their separate ways. Kakashi reported their mission to the Hokage. Naruto finally had time to settle back in. Sakura still had duties to tend to at the hospital. Ed and Al were currently sitting in a library.

"Uh, sorry everyone. Please don't mind us, "Al told the eyes looking at them. Ed was laughing out loud. "Brother we need to keep it down."

"It says here that chakra came from a tree." Ed was reading a book on the origin of chakra. "Then this lady shows up, eats some fruit from the tree and was the first to gain the power of chakra. It's kind of funny."

"I don't know Al. I still think we should focus on finding Envy. Get his philosopher's stone and use that to get home."

"But it just feels wrong to use that. We should see what chakra could do for us before we even think about using the philosopher's stone."

Ed was starting to get tired of this argument. "Look Al, I don't like it either but we know that it works. It got me out of Gluttony's stomach so it will definitely get us back home."

"I CAN'T DO IT!" Al stood up and slammed his hands down on the table. He wasn't concerned about who could her them now. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Dammit," Ed muttered as he watched Al walk away.

Ed soon left the library to search for Al. He went by the academy but his brother wasn't there. He eventually ended up at the hospital where he saw Sakura. She was currently tending to patients but she noticed him come in.

"Ed? What are you doing here?"

"I was just looking for Al. He hasn't come by here has he?"

"I haven't seen him." She then turned her attention back to her patient. Instead of turning to leave Ed stood and watched her work. "Did you need something else?"

"Huh, oh no. I was just thinking about how where we come from, the country of Xing uses a form of Alchemy called Alkahestry primarily for medicinal purposes. I'm not really sure how it all works, though I do want to find out."

Sakura watched as Ed stared off into the distance out the window as he continued. "This place is so different for ours, but I guess I'm starting to see some similarities too. "

"Al thinks we should see what you and your chakra could do to help us get home instead of going after the Philosopher's Stone. I hate the thought of using something like that knowing what went into making it, but I at least know it works."

Remembering where he was Ed looked back to her. "I guess I'm keeping you aren't I? Sorry, I'm rambling anyway. I'll be going."

"Ed," Sakura called to him before he made it out the door. He turned back to look at her. "Give us a chance. If there's a way to help you get home we'll find it."

He stood there and stared at her for a moment. He finally smiled a little and turned to leave. "I guess we'll just see about that huh."

In another part of the village Al was having a run in of his own with a ninja on a giant white dog. They were at one of the training grounds where the two were practicing. "Wow, I've never seen a dog this big. Well maybe if it was a chimera. What is its name?"

Kiba was looking over this newcomer with curiosity. "His name is Akamaru. He and I are partners."

"Can I pet him?"

Sensing that this guy in a suit of armor wasn't a threat he smiled. "Sure, if he'll let you." Akamaru let him to Kiba's surprise.

"Why are wearing that big suit of armor?"

"Uh, it's…a hobby."

'What a weirdo,' Kiba thought as he gave Al a strange look. They were soon joined by one of his teammates Hinata and Shino.

"Hello, who are you?"

"Um, I am Hinata. Hinata Hyuga," she said bowing to Alphonse.

"I'm Alphonse. Alphonse Elric, but you can call me Al. I've never seen eyes like yours before. They look like little moons." Hinata blushed at that.

"She is my teammate. You're a little late Hinata. Did your dad keep you for training again," asked Kiba.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

Kiba sighed, "and Shino has clan business today too."

"What brings you to the Leaf Village Alphonse," asked Hinata.

"Well, my brother and I are sort of working on a way to get home. Your village has been good to us."

"Where is your brother?"

"We sort of had a disagreement about something. He wants to do something we both said we would never do, but it could get us home. I thought we should see what you guys could do to help us, but he doesn't have much faith in the chakra you guys use."

"I know he just wants to get us home, but doing it the way he wants just feels wrong. Although, I know we might not have a choice in the end but to do it."

"Yeah, I don't know what you're talking about," Kiba said looking bored. "Me and Akamaru are going to start training like we planned."

Al watched as the two started going through their routines and Hinata went about practicing her Gentle Fist style. "Hey Hinata! Would you like a sparring partner?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah sure. It will give me something to do besides think about my problems right now." Hinata bowed gratefully and the two began trading blows. Al soon found out how fluid her Gentle Fist style was. HInata was fast and flexible making it difficult for Al to land a hit.

After activating her Byakugan, Hinata was shocked to discover that the suit of armor in front of her was actually hollow. No person or chakra inside, though she did spot the blood seal in back. She decided not to bring it up right then unsure of how Al would react.

Hinata landed a hit on Al's back, sending chakra into the armor as he stumbled forward. The blood seal reacted to the chakra causing him to blank out as he was bombarded with memories from when he was deconstructed during their attempt to bring their mother back. When he regained his senses Al noticed that he was laying on the ground with Hinata and KIba looking at him.

"Um, I'm sorry Alphonse. I may have been a bit rough. Are you okay?" Hinata had a worried look on her face.

"Huh? Wha-what? No it's okay, I'm fine. I just blanked out for a minute I guess," he said to reassure her.

"A minute? Try five," said Kiba.

Elsewhere, Ed was still looking for Al when he ran into Naruto. The blond ninja had been stuffing himself with ramen as usual when he decided to tag along with Ed. "So Ed, what have you been doing since we got back to the village. I haven't seen you."

"Learning more about chakra and you ninja at the library."

"That might be why I haven't seen you. Libraries and books really aren't my thing, ya know." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I'd say that explains a few things." Ed commented.

"Yeah…HEY!" Naruto glared at Ed who just laughed.

The two finally ended up at the training grounds where they found Al with Hinata and Kiba. Hinata began to sweat nervously at seeing her crush Naruto approach. This was the first she had seen him since he got back.

"Hey Al! I've looking for you."

"Sorry brother. I've been here with Hinata and Kiba this whole time." Akamaru barked suddenly. "Oh yeah, can't forget Akamaru too. Big dog isn't he brother?"

"That's a dog?" Ed looked Akamaru over wide eyed with surprise.

"Hey, Hinata and Kiba. Long time no see," Naruto ran up to them. "I haven't seen you guys since I got back to the village."

"Naruto?" Kiba sniffed the blond. "Yep, that's definitely Naruto. Smells like ramen as usual."

"Hey Hinata. I bet you've gotten stronger since I left."

"He-hello Naruto," she was red in the face and her hands were shaking. "Um, I've been training really hard. Though I don't know if I've really gotten that much stronger."

"Oh come on Hinata. I'm sure you've gotten much stronger."

Ed and Al were both watching this interaction confused. That is when Kiba walked over. "Hinata likes Naruto but she's too scared to tell him," he told them both quietly. Al simply nodded.

"It also doesn't help that the blond idiot is clueless when it comes to girls."

"That almost sounds like someone I know," Al commented as he glanced over at his brother.

"Hey! What's that mean?"

"Just that you and a certain mechanic have trouble admitting you like each other." KIba raised his eyebrow in interest as he watched.

"You too? It's not like that between me and Winry," Ed protested.

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that brother. Just admit that you're in love with her." Al fully turned to him now and pointed his finger. "You like Winry."

"I, I don't." Ed was now getting red in the face himself.

"Oh? I saw the way you threw yourself in front of her and Scar." Al was enjoying how uncomfortable Ed was looking. "Well, I'm right aren't I?"

Before Ed could answer Kakashi appeared and summoned him, Al and Naruto to the Hokage's office. Naruto and Al bid farewell to Kiba and Hinata.

 **Note: So since I forgot that Al already knew how to transmute without circles by the time Ed was swallowed by Gluttony I had to work it into this story somehow. This is what I came up with.**


End file.
